


Empty Space (Shiro x Reader)

by themostmarvelousimagines



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themostmarvelousimagines/pseuds/themostmarvelousimagines
Summary: The reader, a former rival of Shiro, is chosen to join Shiro and his team on the mission to Kerberos.





	Empty Space (Shiro x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've had in the drafts of my mind since Season 1 and I've been toying with a few different ideas, so I hope it turned out okay! The first chapter is set just before the events of Voltron but I plan on following the canon story line. Any feedback/input is always appreciated! Especially since this is my first VLD fic lol  
> *tagged as f/m because that's what I usually do anyway

You couldn’t have been more thrilled to be chosen for the Kerberos mission. Not only would you get to see parts of the universe no human had seen in with their own eyes, you’d get to do it with your best friend at your side. It couldn’t have been more perfect.

Shiro hadn’t always been your friend. In fact, you started out as rivals, but not by choice. With the both of you at the top of your classes, excelling in your work and studies, and building your own reputations, the rest of the Garrison quickly pitted you against each other. Without ever even speaking a word to one another, you fell victim to the influence of the other students and became rivals. It didn’t stay like that for long, fortunately.

After you were seriously injured in a sparring match, Shiro was quick to change his mind about you. Your opponent had gotten the upper hand in the fight and had you pinned face down against the floor of the training room, one of your arms being crushed beneath his foot. Before you could reach behind you with your other arm to retaliate, you felt your bones start to give beneath his weight and cried out, the pain paralyzing you.

Shiro tried to step in, he tried to tell the instructor you were hurt, but it was against the rules to interfere with another students test, so no one listened. As the rest of the class watched you try to regain control, Shiro contemplated whether or not to jump in and punch the lights out of the person holding you down. Something inside of him was snapping as he watched you struggle to move, your cries growing louder and louder the harder he pushed. Just as Shiro was about to intervene, an audible crack filled the room followed by a scream. 

Shiro didn’t even have to step in. Your opponent was too busy relishing in his victory to pay attention as you used what remained of your strength to flip the script. Without really knowing how, you had him pinned in the exact same position, disabling him from hurting your further. Your chest was on fire and adrenaline had halted the pain in your arm, which played a part in how you escaped. You were rushed to the nurse’s office, by Shiro, of course. From that day forward, he had completely changed his mind about you, and you him. Ever since then, you spent more time together, Shiro using your injury as an excuse to visit you often. Before long, a friendship blossomed and both of you felt like idiots for hating each other.

It was a few days before the launch of the Kerberos mission and you were quietly watching the stars, content with the silence and waiting for Shiro to join you. Stargazing was something you did often, even if you didn’t have permission to leave the barracks after curfew. It was worth the risk, especially since the cosmos were easy to see out in the middle of nowhere. You watched the sky as you absenmindedly rubbed at your sore wrist, something you’d obtained from your training session with Shiro earlier that day.

“How’s the wrist?” Shiro asked as he approached.

“Still hurts, thanks to you,” you replied, flashing him a smile.

“Sorry about that,” he laughed as he sat beside you.

“No you’re not, you little liar.”

“Okay, I’m mostly sorry. You brought that one on yourself. If you just trained a little more-“

You held up a hand to stop him. “I am not having this discussion with you right now. I just wanna look at the stars.”

Shiro smiled and held up his hands in defense, but remained quiet. He followed your gaze and looked up at the sky, taking in the violet and deep blue shades of the night. It was no wonder you’d started sneaking out. Shiro wished he’d started doing it sooner, and not just because of the scenery. There was something about stargazing with you at his side that made it special. He couldn’t imagine doing it on his own. It just wouldn’t have been the same.

“I wonder if it’s this cold in space,” Shiro said as he rubbed his hands over his biceps, cursing himself for not changing into something warmer than the t-shirt he wore to bed.

“We’ll find out soon,” you replied, offering a small smile.

“About that…”

You turned to face him completely. “What is it?”

“I’m not sure if I can do this,” he sighed, “The Holt’s are nice, and they rely on me. You do too. I can’t back out now, we leave in two days. I just can’t stop thinking about everything you’ve said.”

“You shouldn’t worry about that,” you said, “We’ll come back, I was just being paranoid.”

“Paranoid or not, you were right,” he replied, “If we’re not careful, we won’t come back.”

You shrugged. “So we be careful. Seems pretty simple to me.”

“It’s not always that simple,” Shiro chuckled, nudging your shoulder with his. “Not everything is in our control.”

The two of you exchanged knowing looks and returned your gaze to the sky. It was darker than usual, a new moon, you guessed. You pulled your knees up to your chest and sighed, wrapping your arms around them and resting your chin on your knees. It did little to warm you up, but it was better than exposing your entire body to the cold. You were starting to feel your toes grow numb inside your shoes.

“I still feel guilty about leaving Keith here to fend for himself,” Shiro sighed, his breath coming out as a puff of fog.

“Keith can take care of himself, you know that,” you reassured, “He’ll be okay, this won’t be the first time he’s been left alone.”

“That’s why I feel so guilty.”

“Hey, look at me.”

Shiro turned and faced you again, a certain fear in his eyes that left you unsettled.

“Everything is gonna work out fine,” you said, staring him directly in the eye.

Exchanging smiles you moved in closer, letting his arm fully wrap around your shoulders. The warmth emanating from his body was comforting. You were sure you could have stayed like that all night, if you both weren’t growing more and more tired with each passing second. Soon your eyelids became harder and harder to keep open, so you stopped trying, letting your head fall to the side against Shiro. It wasn’t voluntary, but you also knew he wasn’t going to pull away. You stayed like that for a while before Shiro carried you back to bed as stealthily as he could.

If you knew what would happen on the mission, you would have told him your true feelings. You had no idea it was your last chance to do so.


End file.
